51 Coisas Que Emmett Não Tem Permissão de Fazer
by deboram
Summary: 51 Coisas que a família Cullen - incluindo a Bella - proibiram o Emmett de fazer, não importa o quanto ele queira. Por qualquer motivo. Oneshot. Tradução.


**N⁄T:** Ok, primeiro às explicações necessárias – ou não. Mais uma fic de tradução. Essa fic, na verdade, é meio que uma série. São três fics do Emmett e uma do Aro e todas serão traduzidas com a devida permissão da autora. O nível é T simplesmente porque contém algumas palavras que não é autorizada no K+. É muito divertida e tenho certeza que vocês vão rir tanto quanto eu – ou talvez não, eu realmente sou bem boboca (AHUAHUAHUAHA). Enfim, last but not least, essa vai pra Jaque! x)

**51** Coisas Que O Emmett Não Tem Permissão De Fazer (Por Qualquer Motivo)

By: the indifferent child of earth (/theindifferentchildofearth)

* * *

Emmett Cullen não tem permissão de:

1. Espalhar rumores que o motivo porquê o Edward nunca teve uma namorada antes de Bella é porque ele é gay...

2. ...e tinha uma paixonite pelo Jasper...

3. ...ou Carlisle.

4. Dizer à Alice que rosa não é a cor dela.

5. Tentar fazer malabarismos com as porcelanas de Esme.

6. Dizer à Bella que se ela pular de uma grande altura, Edward seria obrigado à transformá-la.

7. Mashmallow de Microondas

8. … e deixá-los no livro favorite do Jasper

9. Ligar para a mãe da Bella e dizer a ela que "O bebê está indo bem" e que Bella e Edward convidaram ele para ser o padrinho.

10. Estalar os dedos em formação de 'Z'.

11. Usar a frase: "Uh-uh. Gar-ota, po-or favor."

12. Estalar os dedos em formação de 'Z' enquanto falando a frase "Uh-uh. Gar-ota, po-or favor."

13. Na verdade, Emmett não tem permissão de estalar os dedos em formação de 'Z' dizendo "Uh-uh. Gar-ota, po-or favor", ou fazer os dois ao mesmo tempo.

14. Tentar começar uma colônia nudista no banheiro da escola...

15. ... e convidar para participar os professores que estão deixando ele na detenção⁄tentando fazer ele colocar as suas roupas de novo...

16. ...e depois contar ao Conselheiro Comportamental da Escola que foi o cabelo da Rosalie que disse para ele fazer isso.

17. Pintar o Volvo do Edward de cores psicodélicas...

18. ... e dizer que foi idéia da Bella.

19. Cantar qualquer música associada à Gwen Stefani...

20. ... ou a Britney Spears.

21. Cantar "99 garrafas de sangue de grizzly na parede…"

22. Indo além, ele não tem permissão de cantar. Ponto.

23. Usar um tu-tu e falar para todos chamarem ele de Princesa Borboleta.

24. Liberar (ou seja, roubar) todos os animais de estimação da cidade...

25. ... e vender de volta para seus donos...

26. ... depois de ter raspado e colado lantejoulas neles.

27. Tentar transformar objetos inanimados, como frutas, em vampiros.

28. Nomear as suas já mencionadas "frutas vampiros" como seu exército leal de anões...

29. ... e tentar fazê-lo atacar o Jasper...

30. ... e daí jogar as "frutas vampiros"⁄ "exército leal de anões" no Jasper quando eles não atacarem.

31. Chamar o Carlisle de 'Vovô'...

32. ...especialmente depois de Carlisle ter dito a ele para abaixar a porcaria da música.

33. Roubar os bichinhos de pelúcia da Rosalie e fazer filmes de sexo com eles.

34. Roubar todos os pés esquerdos das meias de Alice, encher de pedras e jogá-los no rio.

35. Correr pela escola pelado com "Menino da Mamãe" escrito de chantily no seu peito.

36. Fazer insinuações sutis sobre a repressão sexual de Edward.

37. Fazer insinuações óbvias sobre a repressão sexual de Edward.

38. Cair no choro e sair correndo da sala depois de uivar um "Eu achei que tínhamos algo especial!" quando Bella pede a ele parar passar o sal no almoço.

39. Escrever livros infantis. (exemplos: 'Diversão, Palavras de Cinco Letras para Conhecer e Compartilhar'; 'O Papai Bebe Porque Você Chora'; 'George Curioso e a Cerca Elétrica de Alta Voltagem').

40. Convencer Esme que a Home Depot (n⁄t: loja de móveis) faliu e está fechando.

41. Usar calças de couro (não importa o quão bem ele fica nelas).

42. Riscar "3MM3TT 4P4\⁄0R4" nas paredes...

43. ... e depois negar qualquer conhecimento sobre o fato.

45. Vestir-se no uniforme do mascote do colégio e depois derrubar Edward e Jasper.

46. Tingir o seu cabelo de preto, usar óculos, carregar uma vareta e dizer a hordas de quartanistas que ele é o real Harry Potter.

47. Mudar o toque de celular de todos os homens da família para "Barbie Girl"

48. Usar as roupas íntimas de Rosalie pela casa (mesmo que a família inteira esteja assistindo Rocky Horror Picture Show) (n⁄t: filme de 1975 que faz uma paródia de filmes de terror)

49. Substituir todos os cd's do Edward com fatias de salame.

E finalmente...

50. EMMETT CULLEN NUNCA JAMAIS DEVE DIZER A ALICE QUE ELA TEM SAPATOS DEMAIS!

* * *

"Você acha que isso vai servir?" Bella perguntou à Edward enquanto alisava a lista que tinha acabado de colocar na parede. Aí então ela deu alguns passos para trás e foi ficar perto de Edward, Carlisle e Alice enquanto eles observavam as litsta que agora estava pendurada na parede da sala.

"Talvez por uma semana." Jasper comentou enquanto passava.

"O que você quer dizer com 'rosa não é a minha cor'?!" Alice exclamou.

"Bom, não é." A voz de Emmett foi ouvida da cozinha.

"Não ligue para ele, rosa é definitivamente sua cor, Alice." Bella disse, dando tapinhas nas costas da Alice enquanto ela se comovia.

Nesse momento um audível BAM! Foi ouvido da cozinha. Juntos, Bella, Edward, Carlisle e Alice lentamente viraram as cabeças para ver um buraco do tamanho de um punho na parede entre a sala e a cozinha.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!" Veio o grito inevitável de Esme.

Bella pegou a caneta que Carlisle estendia para ela.

_51. Emmett não tem permissão de matar moscas com o amaciador de carnes..._

* * *

**N⁄A:** Não pergunte. Apenas, não pergunte. Não fará bem para a saúde mental de ninguém. Confie em mim. Tudo que eu tenho a dizer é que envolve muito chocolate da Páscoa.

Aliás, eu estarei postando um novo capítulo de Such a Pretty Girl logo. Talvez amanhã, hoje na noite no mais cedo. Realmente depende de quão longo eu acho que o capítulo deve ser.

-the indifferent child of earth.

**N⁄T:** AHUAHUAHAU. Meu, adoro essa série limpa as lágrimas. Ok, detalhes: O asterísco ali, no original são _microwave peeps: __blogs./whitehouse/archives/peeps.jpg_ que não deixam de ser mashmallows em formas de pintinhos. Americanos _são_ estranhos.

Segundo, sim, tem um erro ali, ela errou na contagem e pulou um número, eu vi, mas resolvi traduzir igual, mesmo assim.

:D Acho que é isso, espero comentários senão não posto o resto (mentira, mas comentários incentivam a postar mais rápido) e eu prometo que até sexta sai um novo capítulo de Sexo e Vampiros Beijos mil. Dé.


End file.
